ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Taylor
Cody Taylor (born February 12, 1991) is an American professional Boxer, wrestler and actor, mixed martial artist, He is also a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and former #1 ranked mixed martial arts (MMA) Heavyweight by Sherdog; he was ranked #1 Until he quit UFC in early 2011.5 He gained prominence in Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC)from 2009 to 2011, where he is a former UFC Heavyweight Champion, becoming the youngest UFC Champion at age 19, He won his UFC debut against Chuck Liddel, Then quickly followed up with a win over Cheick Kongo in his sophomore fight. He subsequently captured the UFC Heavyweight Championship from Brock Lesnar on January 2, 2010, he then defeated Frank Mir to become the Undisputed Champion. In December 2010 it was confirmed by Dana White that Cody Taylor would defend his title against Cain Velasquez, Who had been accused of Ducking Cody When he was scheduled to fight for the title originally, on January 1st 2011 It was announced that the fight would take place in Las Vegas but only a week Later it was announced The match was cancelled, Two Days after the announcement it was confirmed that Taylor had quit The Promotion. Taylor started a career in Professional Wrestling in January 2012 when he was signed by World Elite Wrestling He was sent to StarrDome to train under the legendary Burke family before making his WEW Debut in Febuary 2012 after making his debut he went on to become the first ever Retribution Rumble Winner. In June 2012 Taylor Quit WEW to Return to The UFC. Taylor Applied for and was Granted a Professional Boxing License in September 2012, after Months of talking about entering into a boxing career if and when he retires from Wrestling. Early Life Taylor was born to Puerto Rican Parents and was Abandoned by them at a Young age he grew up in a rough Los Angeles neighboured with His Grandmother, During his youth Cody was in and out of Trouble with the police. After the death of his grandmother Taylor's future looked bleak until he was adopted by Mick O'Connell and his wife who would try help him turn his life around, with Mick training him in the disciplain of Kick Boxing despite all the help from the O'connell's Taylor still ended up spenting time in Juvenile Halls at the age of sixteen for assualt and robbery. Mixed martial arts career 'Ultimate Fighting Championship (2008-2012)' Taylor made his UFC Debut at UFC 82 against Chuck Liddell as a replacemet for a fighter who had to pull out due to injury, Leading up to the fight Liddell continue to disrespect Taylor but this ultimatly lead to Taylor securing the win with a first round K.O Punch and also got Taylor a UFC Deal. At UFC 87 Taylor made his first apperance as an Official UFC Fighter defeating Cheick Kongo Via Submission in the first round, after this Win Taylor was becoming known as One For The Future but many critces believed it was to Early to Dub Taylor anything due to him only having two fights, Taylor was Originally scheduled to face Junior Dos Santos at UFC 91 but Dos Santos was pulled from the card due to Injury and replaced by Andrei Arlovski, Taylor defeated Arlovski in the first round of after the referee stopped the fight due to Arlovski being unable to defend himself from Taylor's on slaughter of Punches, After this Taylor was regarded as one of the UFC's best Finishers never having a fight go out of the first round. at UFC 100 Taylor faced off against Randy Couture in a Number one contender fight dubbed by UFC "The Past Versus the Future", Many Believed this would be Cody's toughest Test and expected him to lose to the much more experience Couture, But Cody Won the fight Via K.O in the second Round with a brutal Headkick, this was the first time Taylor had not finished a Fight in the first round. Taylor Faced off against The Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar at UFC 108 in a fight dubbed "Beauty and the Beast", In the weeks leading up to the fight Lesnar repeatedly told the world he would end Taylor's UFC Career and the pair got into a fist fight at the Press conference, Cody Won the fight Via Submission in the second round to become the New Heavyweight Champion making him the youngest UFC Champion of all time at age 19 after the fight Taylor got in Lesnar Face and made repeated remarks about his wife. Taylor's first Heavyweight Title Defence was at UFC 111 against Frank Mir, Many Consider this the match that made Cody the greatest Heavyweight of all time after he dominated Mir for the entire first round before dropping him with a heavy right hook that knocked him clean out, after the fight Cody called out Cain Velaquez as Cain was accused of Ducking Taylor by many UFC Fans. At UFC 118 Taylor was set to Face Cain Velasquez in a match Dubbed "Thunder and Lighting" but Velasquez pulled out and was replaced with Randy Couture the fight was dubbed by everyone including Dana White himself "Skill Versus Will" Cody Taylor unbelievable Skill against Couture's will to survive, the match was a simple ddisplay of dominance by Cody Taylor who continued to dominate Couture for Three Rounds but Couture continued to get back up before being caught in a kneebar forcing him to tapout, after the fight Taylor said he wanted Velasquez and that Cain should be running and hiding. at UFC 121 Many Expected to finally see the showdown between Velasquez and Taylor but this proved not to be the case as It was announced Brock Lesnar would have a rematch against Taylor for the Heavyweight Title, Taylor continued his dominance with a third round Knockout on Brock Lesnar, the fans booed through out the entire match and many shouted "Taylor Vs Velasquez" but after the Match Dana White came out and announced The fight was scheduled for UFC 124, a Few Weeks Later it was Announced by Dana White that the fight was cancelled no explanation was given, Two Days after the announcement Taylor left the Company. After Taylor's departure there were talks of him signing with another MMA Promotion, but despite all the Talk Taylor did not sign anywhere else and it had seemed like he had left the MMA Business behind all together. Through out late 2011 there was rumours of Taylor returning to the UFC to take on Junior Dos Santos who was now holding the Heavyweight Title, but once again the rumours turned out to be false. Taylor made his return to the UFC at UFC 141 after the Main Event bout between Lesnar and Overeem, where Taylor announced he would be Overeem's Next opponent. At UFC 146 Taylor fought his first fight in over a year against Overeem, in a very back and forth battle until the Third round when Taylor got Overeem in his Signature Kumura Lock submission forcing Overeem to Tap Out. The Fight with Overeem was a number one contender fight for the Heavyweight title, But Taylor had only signed a one fight deal with the UFC, Dana white stated he was in contract talks with Cody to make sure the fight with Dos Santos would happen but after weeks of contract Talks, White confirmed that they couldn't not come to terms on the deal, many online reports stated Taylor wanted 5 Million dollars for a one fight deal but these reports have not been confirmed by either party. In August 2012 Dana White stated in an Interview that he believed a superfight between Light Heavyweight Champion Jon Jones and Cody Taylor could happen, since Cody was now in the Light Heavyweight division weight limit, Jones said he would fight Taylor if the deal happened, but Taylor stated he didn't have any plans to return to the UFC unless It was worth his time finacially, In Mid-September 2012 Taylor displayed Interest in the fight by tweeting he would Face Jones after Jones rejected a fight with Chael Sonnen for UFC 151, but Dana White had already cancelled the Card after that Taylor confirmed that he would not be returning to the UFC anytime soon. 'Professional Wrestling Career (2012- Present)' On January 23rd 2012 Cody Taylor signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling 'Début and StarrDome' On JANUARY 30 addition of BURNOUT, Cody picked up his victory in his debut match against Evan Epic, Following His Successful Start to his career. He soon followed up by winning the Global Championship in StarrDome on the 4th of February addition defeating Jayce Hayden in a Last Man Standing Match. 'Teaming With Brian James and Mid Card Status' Taylor and James got off to a Rough Start when they formed there Tag Team the Pinnacle Losing there first match as a Tag to The Era of Relevance, On the following Edition of Burnout they picked up there first Victory as a Tag Team Over the Uso's with Cody getting the Pin, Cody returned to Singles competition the following Week against Batistia with a Win, he would then go on a small winning streak until he and James once again teamed up against Orton and Blade in witch they lost after James accidentally kicked Taylor in the face, Tension began to grow for Cody against his Partner until he picked up the Victory the following week over Alistar Bane this would be Cody's last match before entering the Retribution Rumble where he entered Number 27 and Won lastly by eliminating Roy Speede. 'Road To Legacy and Title Scene' The week after Retribution Rumble Cody picked up the victory over Jaxson Baxter via submission, the following week Cody return to action alongside his tag team Partner Brian James in a winning effort over the WEW Tag Team Champions Angelica Monroe and Randy Orton but Cody turned on his partner Brian after the match cementing his Heel Turn later that night he came out and confronted his Legacy Opponent Chance Rugani which lead to a brawl with Cody getting Rugani in his blackout Ankle Lock, on the following Edition of Animosity Cody forced Alistair Bane to tap out to the Kumrui Lock this would lead to Cody interfering in The Main Event and cost his Legacy Opponent his match with his former Partner Brian James, The next Week The Pinnacle reunited for One night only to beat Rugani and Sophie via Cody's Ankle lock to Sophie, After the Match Cody gave a Worked Shoot about the Company leading up to Legacy. 'Legacy and Departure' Taylor lost to Chance Rugani at Legacy after a hard fought match that had fans calling for a rematch, On the Adrenaline Supershow Taylor defeated Purgatory which was supposed to lead him back into a feud with Rugani but Before anything took place Taylor Quit WEW to return to the UFC. 'AllStar Wrestling Federation' On July 19th 2012 It was confirmed by ASWF in a Press Conference held that Cody Taylor had signed with the Company, The Move itself came as a shock after Cody announced he would be returning to the UFC after leaving WEW. 'Debut And Injury' On July 28th Edition of Anarchy Cody made his debut against His Team Swag Team Mate James Shark in the Main event, The match ended in a Draw after a double knockout after the Match Dan Alexander who had just advanced in the ASWF Title Tournament came down to the ring and placed Cody in an Armbar Ultiminatly breaking his arm, the following Day on Twitter Cody announced he had retired from Wrestling though Days Later he had hinted at a return against whoever wins the global Championship. 'Return And Feud With Jackson Ford' Taylor Returned on August 4th Edition of Anarchy when he and his Bodyguards came out after the Ladder Match where Jackson Ford won the Global Championship and proceeded to Attack Ford. Taylor was banned from the Following Edition of Anarchy after his Attack on Ford But was allowed back into the Arena By Owner Tyson Michaels, This Lead to Taylor stalking Ford's Fiancee getting inside his opponents Head, On The Next Edition of Anarchy Cody Teamed up with Team Swag Partner James Shark To Beat Juan Ramirez and Jaime Aljendro, This would be the final match before Cody would Face off against Ford at Dangerous Intentions, At Dangerous Intentions Cody Destroyed Jackson Ford Within 10 Minuets to Become the New Global Champion, After winning the title Cody was Sent to TASW to wrestle thier World Heavyweight Champion in a Unification Match, Cody beat him to become the TASW World Champion. 'Insurgency Wrestling Federation' On September 3rd 2012 it was Confirmed that Cody Taylor would be returning to IWF, Taylor made his first apperance the following week on Battle Grounds being told he would be competiting in the Double Cage of Horrors match at Fallout, for the next Couple of Weeks he only appeared in Segments until the 22 September 2012 Episode of Battle Grounds where he beat Hostyle Jones in a Hawks Nest match to win the High Impact Title, Taylor left the company the following day and vowed never to return. Boxing career Taylor Applied for and was Granted a Professional Boxing License in September 2012, after Months of talking about entering into a boxing career if and when he retires from Wrestling. Taylor has been in talks with many Boxing Promoters since getting his License but Ultimatly signed with Golden Boy's Promotions, Many have spoke about him facing Vitali Klitschko, Klitschko himself has stated he would take the fight, stating Taylor is one of the biggest name's in sports and a very talented Puncher, Nothing has yet been signed or talked about at this point. 'Personal Life' Taylor grew up on the streets of Los Angeles, he spent time in Juvenile Halls at the age of sixteen for assualt and robbery.16 In January 2009, Taylor was arrested when he was pulled over by the police they found high amounts of Marijuana. The charges were later dropped.131 On May 25th 2012 Cody was charged with assualt, he is due back at Court in August and is expected to be handed a Nine Month sentence. Taylor has one daughter, Mya who was born on August 10, 2008, with his ex-wife, Paige Ryan. He divorced Paige in 2010 during his UFC Heavyweight Championship Reign. As Of 2012 it was reported Cody is Engaged to Girlfriend Rochelle Cruz. 'Mixed martial arts record' 'Wrestling Information' *'Finishing Moves' **''The Verdict'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) **''The Taylor Lock(Ankle Lock) **The Taylor Treatment'' (Kimura Lock) **''Total Blackout'' (Anaconda Vise) *'Signature Moves' **Cali Swag(Belly to back Suplex) **Blacked The fuck out(Big Boot) **Snake Bite(Double underhook suplex) **Snake Press(Miltary Press Slam) **Tap Or Black(Rear Naked Choke) **Blackout choke(Triangle choke) **Axe Murder(Triple Powerbomb) **Vyper Slam(Two-handed chokeslam) **Black Hawk Down(Shooting Star Press) *'Managers' **Paige Ryan (TIW & UFC) **Kelly Taylor (WEW) **'Ashlee Zucco'(ASWF) *'Nicknames' **C-Tay **Axe Murderer **Blackout King **Submission King **Next Big Thing **The Prince *'Entrance Music' **Hollywood - Denace (WEW)(Early Career) **Invincible - Machine Gun Kelly (WEW)(Retribution Rumble - Present) **'Warning Shot - MGK and Cassie' (ASWF) 'Championships and Accomplishments' Ultimate Fighting Championship *UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Submission of the Night (3 times) *Knockout of the Night (2 times) *Fight of the Night (2 times) *Fight of the Year (2010) *Submission of the Year (2010) World Elite Wrestling *'WEW Retribution Rumble Winner(1 time, First)' * Starrdome Global Champion Insurgency Wrestling Federation *'IWF Tag Team Champion(Current W/Team Swag)' *'High Impact Champion(Current)' AllStar Wrestling Federation *'ASWF Global Champion(current)' *'TASW World Heavyweight Champion(Current)' Total impact Wrestling *'TIW World Champion(Current)' *TIW United States Champion (1 time) 'External Links' **Cody Taylor's Twitter **CodyTaylor.Net